The present disclosure generally relates to an inspiratory relief valve for use with a ventilator. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a detachable relief valve assembly that can be removed from a ventilator for disinfection/sterilization while providing automatic pressure relief.
Ventilators currently exist to provide a supply of breathing gas at pressure to a patient to either supplement the patient's breathing or to provide the full breathing function for the patient depending upon the condition of the patient. Breathing gas is provided to the patient through a breathing tube connected to the ventilator. Typically, the ventilator includes an inspiratory port that interfaces with the breathing tube directing the breathing gas to the patient. An interface on the ventilator provides the point of connection for the breathing tube and the inspiratory port. Typically, the interface between the breathing tube and the inspiratory port is a simple mechanical connection that allows breathing gas to securely pass from the inspiratory port to the breathing tube.
Various standards have been proposed and adopted that call for the automatic relief of pressure in the patient's lungs if an occlusion should occur. In addition, requirements have been proposed that require that the entire gas path to the patient must be able to be disinfected/sterilized or designed to be immune from contamination. Therefore, a need exists for designs that both provide the automatic relief of pressure in the patient's lungs along with designs that can be readily disinfected and/or sterilized.